Worthy Pact
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Suddenly, her subconscious and instinct sprang into action. Every time lightning cracked through the sky, she screamed even harder.


**Title:** Worthy Pact

**Summary: **Suddenly, her subconscious and instinct sprang into action. Every time lightning cracked through the sky, she screamed even harder.

**Fandom: **Saiunkoku Monogatari

**Characters: **Koy Shurei

**Warnings: **None.

**Genre: **Drama/Family

**Wordcount: **837

**Disclaimer: **Saiunkoku Monogatari does not belong to me. It belongs to Sai Yukino and Kairi Yura.

**Credits: **This One"shot was translated from spanish to english by Jicalazuxil. A big thanks to her, seeing as this wouldn't have reached you without her collaboration.

A small One-shot from my point of view about this moment in the main character's life, I hope you enjoy.

**Worthy Pact**

The sky on that warm night was full of stars. She could appreciate every one of the bright dots from the open window sill in her room, concentrating on them with all her might.

Although she felt strangely safe underneath her warm bedsheets; her sick body was falling victim to the terrible fever. Only her dear friend and half"brother were at her side that night; her parents, who always kept an eye on her delicate health, seemed oblivious to her current state that night.

Although she was just a little girl, she clearly understood that worrying her parents would make her unhappy. She begged between fever deliriums that they were not to be called upon. Her body, weakened by the heat and the dizziness was a common state for her. _Nothing out of the ordinary to ruin her parents calm sleep. _

Suddenly, the sky started to lament inconsolable, sobbing countless tears; she could hear the sound of its cry inside the room, hitting the roof harshly. Then its complaint turned into fury; screaming alarmingly, scaring her.

"Don't worry, miss"she heard Seiran's calm voice at her side. As the cold hands of the boy caressed her rosy cheeks, looking at him gave her back her tranquillity. "It's just lightning."

She smiled, focusing her hazelnut eyes again on the open window; observing how the rain fell with harshness.

"Allow me to bring some fresh water" informed Seiran, bowing and exiting with large steps. She watched as he left with bitterness; she knew that the boy was going to seek help in her parents. Then they would come to her room, with their eyes full of worry.

She sighed with resignation; her health was something that she could not control, even if she wanted to. She looked at the window again, thinking about the reason of why the sky cried so greived.

The relief that followed a few minutes later surprised even her. She felt as strong and full of vitality as ever; since she was born, she couldn't remember ever feeling as well as in that moment.

She happily jumped off her bed, stretching playfully. Without a care in the world and barefoot as she was, she ran joyous to her parents room; wanting to see the smile on their faces when they found out about her miraculous recovery.

Although the mansion was incredibly huge, they had distributed the rooms so that they were near. Out of the warmth of her bed, it was terribly cold; her feet were freezing and claimed footwear, but she ignored their cries.

When she arrived at the room, panting and smiling, she discovered an unexpected scene. Her mother was between her father's arms, who was silent and crestfallen, and Seiran was kneeling before her, holding the hand that her mother had reached out to him. The only sound that their ears could capture were the rain and the feeble whispering of their mother.

Lightning cracked in the sky, revealing with its flash the scene that still clouded her eyes. Her mother was agonizing, with a forced smile on her lips and her eyes full of hope.

"Mommy?" she asked. Her childish voice managed to make it to the ears of the present, attracting their attention. When she turned her sight towards her mother, she had closed her eyes and was under a troubled calmness.

"Shurei." said her father with a paused voice; even so, she managed to hear the tremble in his voice. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, as if he already knew the answer beforehand.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy is gone, Shurei."

The understanding came to her along with the lightning that lit up the room and rang in her ears.

Her mother, always healthy and lively, sickened mysteriously and died; while she at the same instant recovered miraculously.

She knew, at the bottom of her heart, she understood what had just happened. She had absorbed her mother's strength.

She had consumed her vitality.

Her mother had given her life, like a sacrifice, in exchange for hers.

The sky continued to scream tireless and her heart felt the same necessity as the weather. Thick tears fell from her eyes. The next lightning bolt made her jump and covering her ears she tried to shut up the intense roar. She screamed and cried bitterly in Seiran's arms. But all her cries did not manage to keep down the strong feeling inside her.

_Fear._

For the first time in her life she was scared.

Suddenly, her subconscious and instinct sprang into action. Every time lightning cracked through the sky, she screamed even harder.

She hated storms; but above all, she was afraid of them. She thought that maybe some lightning bolt someday may take someone dear from her side.

Because a lightning bolt signed her mother's pact. Taking her away from her forever.

End


End file.
